Pokémon World Tour
by LovesMeMyCartoons
Summary: Grayson Aquarus is the strongest trainer alive. Now he's out to prove it. The Pokémon World Tournament is the perfect chance to do so. With the help of his friends and family, he will not only become a legendary trainer, but also, a legendary hero. M to be safe. Lots of swearing and mature content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: World Tour

**_AN: Hey guys! I thought I'd finally put up my Pokemon fanfiction thanks to me actually finishing the first chapter (finally). This story is about my OC. I hope you enjoy._**

World Tour

Chapter 1: Summertime

"Kids! Wake up, it's the last day of school ya know." Caroline yelled to her to children. May groaned as she rose from bed. She stretched and yawned, getting ready to complete her usual morning routine. She showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, then went downstairs for her cereal and fruit. She ran into her brother Max on her way from brushing her teeth, greeting him with a raspberry. Max snarled at her, she always got the shower first!

May went downstairs to see her mother and father in the kitchen. She greeted her mother with a hug and her father with a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed a pop-tart from the cabinet and was on her way to the door when her father stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Norman said hinting at her younger brother just now making his way down the stairs.

"Ugh fine, but you sit in the back."

"Why?" Max asked. "Your boyfriend sitting in the front seat?"

May's face went beat red and she hit her brother. "He's not my boyfriend!" May yelled. "Dawn is coming with us though, so you're in the back seat."

Max made a face but took his backpack and went out to the car. May smirked and followed him to the car. She started it and looked to the rear-view mirror. Then she saw it, Grayson Aquarus, Paul Black, and Trip White, fly past on their Pokemon. She hopped out the car to see them.

Grayson was riding his Charizard, Paul was riding his Honchkrow, and Trip was riding his Unfezant. May suddenly got an idea.

"Max, tell mom to take you." May said as she released her Swellow.

"You're leaving me?" Max yelled as she flew away. She turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"To Dawn's house, Swellow!" Swellow chirped and flew off south, behind the three boys.

Dawn looked out her window and saw the three male trainers. She was as surprised as May was seeing the three, especially Paul. She ran outside, pokéball in hand, and stopped at her front door to see May and Swellow flying down to meet her.

"May!" Dawn screamed excitedly. She ran to give her a hug.

"Dawn, did you see those three?" May asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, did you think they were training?"

"Probably, but let's get hustling. It's the last day after all."

They boarded their respective flying types, Swellow and Togekiss, and flew off towards the Academy. The Pokémon Academy was founded by Professor Oak, Bill, and Scott Enishida. This Academy was opened so students from ages 5 to 18 could learn about and train with Pokémon. Graduation was just last week and so the seniors graduated. Namely Brock, Lily, Sabrina, Janine, Gary, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Lance, Flannery, Tate, Liza, Maylene, Cheren, Roxie, Cilan, Chili, Cress, Elesa, and Skyla. Most of these people became Gym Leaders, beating out the former leaders of the regions they returned to with one special case, Lance Aquarus.

The Academy was buzzing with news. Lance Aquarus had become champion, quite shortly after graduating. It was no secret he was from a strong family, so this wasn't completely out of the question. His younger sister is already a gym leader in Sinnoh, his mother and father are both champions of Sinnoh and Hoenn respectively, and his brother is the strongest trainer of his generation.

May and Dawn walked onto campus and saw their friends, Zoey, Misty, and Candice. They ran up to join them. They were discussing Candice's brother, Lance.

"So is he staying at the Indigo Plateau from now on?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think mom will like it, but yeah." Candice replied.

"Well, how is Grayson taking it?" Misty asked. May, Dawn, and Zoey blushed a bit at the mention of the younger Aquarus brother.

"Not so good... He is itching to battle. Last night he couldn't even stop himself from doing night training."

"Night training?" The girls asked.

"Yeah. He'll call either Paul or Trip to come over and they train for two hours with either battling, resistance, or battle videos. Last night, him and Paul watched tapes til' 5 in the morning."

"Wow, they're really serious about it.." Misty said. "I wish Ash could get serious too." She said clearly annoyed about Ash's training method.

It was no secret that Grayson Aquarus is the strongest trainer in the region. The Grand Trainer Academy was located in the region of Kanto, a short distance from the Indigo Plateau. Grayson had unofficially beaten all the gym leaders in Kanto, including all of Misty's sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Grayson, himself, was top of his junior class. He was noted for his good looks, suave personality, and being an "accidental flirt". Many girls would flirt with him, but he was as thick-headed as he was strong.

"Here he comes!" A mob of girls shouted. Most of the female trainers instantly pulled out their mirrors, fixed their hair, applied makeup, and checked their breath. May and Dawn were included. Candice rolled her eyes at their antics.

Charizard, Honchkrow, and Unfezant landed in front of the school. Their trainers recalled them and walked onto campus. Paul Black, dubbed Sinnoh's strongest, Trip White, Unova's Ultimate and Grayson Aquarus. Grayson and Paul made their way to another group of guys, Ash, Drew, Kenny, Ethan, and Barry. On their way over, they were stopped by two "groupies" Casey and Duplica.

"Hey Grayson." Casey said suggestively with a wink.

Grayson smiled at them and patted them on the head. "You girls are looking cute today." Grayson said. The girls blushed furiously.

Grayson basically ignored them as Paul smirked and followed him, his hands in his pockets. Trip joined his two friends as they approached the group of boys.

"So Gray, how ya feelin' about your brother?" Ash asked. Paul twitched when he said that, knowing exactly how he was going to react to his question.

"The same way you'll feel after I beat you today." Grayson responded with a smile. Ash's inner Primeape was released at this point. Kenny and Ethan had to hold him back while Paul and Trip laughed. Candice and her friends joined them.

"Hey Candice. Ladies." Grayson addressed them with a wink. May swooned at his gesture.

"Gray, stop fooling around, we have class."

"I don't fool around. Right Paul?" Paul was too busy talking to Dawn, however, leaving Grayson alone. The bell rang and Grayson and the guys went to Prof. Rowan's class, while the girls went to Prof. Juniper's class.

When it was time for Battle Class with Kiyo Sensei, all of Grayson's friends were gathered. On the boy side, Paul, Ash, Trip, Barry, Kenny, Ethan, Brendan, Ritchie, and Drew. On the girl side, Candice, May, Dawn, Misty, Iris, Georgia, Zoey, Ursula, Bianca, Lyra, and Marina.

"Alright young ones, I'm gonna pair you up into battle teams. Black with Aquarus, Ketchum with Gold. Three pokemon per person, six per team. Girls side I want Brown with Beauregard, Waterflower with Serpentine. Same rules apply.

"I'll use Electivire, Torterra, and Aggron." Paul told them.

"I'll use Spike Shade, and Draco." Grayson responded.

"I'm gunna use Pikachu, Lapras, and Snorlax." Ash said.

"I'll use Typhlosion, Lantern and Espeon." Ethan announced.

The two teams went to opposite sides of the battlefield, pokéballs at the ready. Kiyo stood in the referee position. "This will be a six on six battle. No substitutions. Ready? Start!"

Paul sent out his Torterra while Grayson sent his Lucario. Ash and Ethan sent out Pikachu and Typhlosion.

"I'll start! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Spike!" Ash commanded. Pikachu sent a current of electricity to Spike. Spike took the bolt of electricity, unaffected.

"Spike, use Psychic!" Spike lifted both Typhlosion and Pikachu in the air and threw them to Aggron.

"Aggron, use Rock Slide!" Paul told Aggron. Suddenly, rocks appeared and fell on the two levitating Pokemon, crashing them down.

"Now Flash Cannon!" Grayson and Paul said together. Aggron and Lucario sent forward blinding white balls of energy to the two face down pokemon. The energy exploded and when the dust cleared, both Pikachu and Typhlosion were out cold.

"Both Pikachu and Typhlosion are unable to battle. Spike and Aggron win." Grayson and Paul simply smirked. Ash was beginning to get flustered and quickly sent out Snorlax. Ethan knew his fate and simply sent out his Lantern.

"Now Lantern, use Hydro Pump!" Lantern blasted Aggron with a Hydro Pump, severely injuring it. Paul looked to Grayson and they nodded to each other.

"Now Spike, jump into the air!" Spike launched himself high in the air.

"Aggron, Earthquake!" Aggron shook the ground, tossing Lantern into the air.

"Now Spike, Aura Sphere!" Spike sent a blue ball of energy into Lantern, sending it into Snorlax, who bounced him off its stomach. Lantern fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Lantern is unable to battle!" Ethan was scared now. He only had Espeon left.

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Snorlax blasted Aggron back, knocking him out, falling on top of Spike. Spike lifted Aggron in the air as Paul recalled him.

"Now Torterra!" Paul's Continent Pokemon was summoned. Snorlax was an open target now so Paul took the opportunity.

"Now Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" Torterra whipped up multiple leaves and flung them at Snorlax, lifting him in the air. "And Energy Ball!" Torterra then sent a giant ball of natural energy at Snorlax, exploding on contact. Snorlax fell to the ground with quite a loud thud. Ash was angry and quickly sent out his Lapras.

Meanwhile, Spike was dealing with Espeon.

"Espeon, use Psybeam!" Espeon fired a beam from its gem, hitting Spike back some. Spike fell to one knee and growled.

"Keep calm and use Dragon Pulse!" Grayson said. Spike sent out a wave of blue flames that struck Espeon hard. She flew back, landing on her feet.

"Now, Sunny Day!" Espeon shined the sunlight though the roof.

"Now Morning Sun. Recover yourself." Espeon became healthy once more.

"Ok Espeon, finish him off with Solarbeam!" Espeon sent a beam of solar energy at Spike.

"Spike, you know what to do." Spike closed his eyes and took the impact, then suddenly, blasted it back to Espeon. Espeon was hit with the full force of her own beam, feeling a burst of aura behind the attack. Espeon fell in front of Ethan, knocked out cold.

During this time, Torterra and Lapras were head to head.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!"

"Torterra, Withdraw!"

The Ice Beam struck the shell, frosting it a bit. Torterra came out of its shell, ready to attack.

"Leaf Storm, go!" Lapras was struck hard, flying towards Ash.

"Keep it up Lapras, use Surf!" A tidal wave whipped up and Lapras rode it to Torterra, but was stopped by Spike who telepathically stopped Lapras and the entire wave. Everyone gawked at Spike and Grayson, in sync with each others movements. Their eyes were shut, but they did exactly what the other was at the same time. They crashed their palm down and Lapras and the wave collapsed to the ground. Lapras was knocked out cold.

"Both Espeon and Lapras are unable to battle. Torterra and Lucario are the victors. The winners are Grayson and Paul!" Everyone but Ash cheered for them. Grayson and Paul smiled at each other and high-fived.

May and Dawn ended up beating Misty and Iris as well. Grayson congratulated May with a hug, making May turn flaming red. Paul acknowledged Dawn as well, making her smile.

Their next class was Advantage class with Prof. Will. While in this class, Will decided to share some news with them.

"Ok class, as you all know, today is the final day of school," cheers resounded throughout the room. "So to kick off summer, I thought I'd share with you some information." Everyone was intrigued with what he had to say.

"This summer, Mr. Charles Goodshow, Scott Enishida, and Alder have organized a grand tournament of all the regions. The objective is to win all 40 badges and compete against trainers of all ages to face the five grand champions, Lance Aquarus, Steven Stone, Wallace Aquarus, Cynthia Aquarus, and Alder."

Grayson's eyes went wide. The bell rang and thoughts were swimming through his head. He was suddenly driven from his thoughts by his sister.

"Grayson! We're trying to figure out what were gonna do this summer."

"All I want to do is contests." Said Kenny.

"I'm with you on that." Zoey and Dawn said.

"I already know what Grayson wants to do." Paul said smirking at Trip.

"Well first I wanna visit Saffron to see Sabrina." Grayson said firmly. May stared at him for a bit and then sighed. "But then I want to visit Ever Grande City, and bring everyone with me. What do you say?" Everyone cheered at this.

Grayson and Candice boarded Charizard and flew off to their residence while they were in Kanto, a house in Celadon City. Erika is good friends with Cynthia and so she had the Celadon Condominiums set up a suite for the Aquarus siblings. Now that Lance has graduated, Grayson had his own room. When they got home Grayson immediately took a shower. When he got out, his sister was asleep in his bed.

"Candice? Why are you in my room?" Grayson asked.

Candice groggily responded with, "Because it still smells like Lance."

Grayson already knew that Candice took Lance's leave even harder than himself. Candice and Lance had a special bond. Lance gave Candice her first Pokémon, Snorunt. This put Candice on the track to be a great trainer. She's a sophomore, but in the same classes as juniors, just as Lance was...

"Ok Candice, you can stay in here tonight. Besides, Paul, Trip, and I are going to Barry's end of year party." Grayson said casually. "But can you get out for right now? I have to change." Candice pouted defiantly.

"No. You're bed's more comfortable than mine. Just change in here. I don't care if I see you naked."

Grayson blushed at this. His sister had become much more mature, meaning she also became much more knowledgable about more...adult things. Having his sister in the same room while he changed was just a bit off-putting for Grayson.

"Seriously Candi, can you please just give me my privacy. What if you were changing?" Grayson reasoned.

"I wouldn't care. You're my big brother, I don't have anything to hide from you." Candice said honestly. Grayson face-palmed at this.

"Fine I'll change in the bathroom." Grayson said exasperatedly. He grabbed his black and red plaid button down and his white cargo shorts and headed into the bathroom. He changed and styled his hair then headed back to his room to put his shoes on, only to find his sister undressing in his room. She was in the middle of putting on a shirt when Grayson walked in. She made no effort to cover up, however Grayson immediately put a hand over his eyes.

"Why are you changing in my room?!" Grayson yelled.

"Because I wanted to prove a point." Candice said absently.

"What point could you possibly be proving?"

"That I'm not ashamed of my body, especially not in front of my big brother. You've seen me naked before, Grayson. What's the problem now?"

"The problem is that you were six then and we both hit puberty already!"

"Either way we're still siblings."

"You're way too liberal. Are you done yet?"

"Yes I'm done." Grayson cautiously spread his fingers to peak out and saw that his sister was now putting one of Lance's old jackets on. He sighed with relief and went to the closet to get his shoes.

"You just love to tease me don't you Candi?" He said sitting down on the bed and putting his shoes on.

"Only a little Gray." She said while tossing his hair.

"Wait, are you going to Barry's party with me?"

"Yeah, why do you think I changed. Won't Dawn and May be there?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's get a move on Slowbro." She said running to the front door. Grayson sighed as he followed his sister, turning off all of the lights and locking the front door. When he got outside, he summoned Charizard and they flew off towards Cerulean City, where Palmer and Barry's house was. There were a few cars parked outside of the house, with many lights on inside. The Aquarus siblings walked into the house and were greeted by blaring music. Candice then spotted Dawn and went thought the crowd to talk to her. Grayson tried to spot Paul or Trip, but the only one he found was-

CRASH

"Hey pal, watch it! You owe me 10,000,000 pokébucks for that!" Barry yelled.

"Relax Barry, you just crashed into me." Grayson responded stoically.

"Well look who it is! Man of the hour, Grayson Aquarus!" Barry enthused. He smacked Grayson on the back and lead him to the patio. Sitting around the table were Paul, Trip, Ash, Drew, Ethan, Brendan, Kenny, and Ritchie.

"We were just discussing our summer plans." Barry explained. He pulled a chair up for Grayson who sat between Paul and Ash.

"So, obviously we gotta enter the tournament." Ash said abruptly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, except for Grayson.

"I've already proven I'm the best. I don't need this tournament." Grayson said smugly.

"Oh is that right?" Paul said challengingly.

"I bet I could mop the floor with you. And all the champions." Trip barged in.

"No way. My family is too strong for you guys."

"Is that a bet I hear?" Drew prodded.

"You know what? It is." Grayson stood up. "I bet you I could get every badge within the first month of summer, then win the tournament and beat all five champions."

"Oh you're so on. I wager 100,000,000,000 pokébucks!" Barry shouted eagerly. Everyone sweat dropped at his suggestion.

"This is a no money wager. Just pride and titles on the line here." Grayson said. "Will said we could travel with others to help our chances, so we can team up with whoever we wish."

"What are you boys out here talking about?" May asked as she and her friends came out to the patio.

"We're forming teams for the Pokémon World Tour." Kenny explained.

"We'll what if we want to participate?" Misty inquired. Grayson counted the amount of people and came up with an idea.

"Ok, this is how we settle this. We each for teams of three. Seven leaders, with only the strongest being the leaders. So Paul, Trip, Ash, Drew, Barry, Ethan, and I will be the captains." He heard Brendan groan and saw Misty and May pout a bit about not being the strongest.

Then the "draft" started. Paul picked Dawn first. Trip picked Iris. Ash picked Misty. Drew picked Zoey. Barry picked Bianca. Ethan picked Marina. Grayson picked Candice. The next round, Paul got Kenny. Then Trip got Georgia. Ash got Ritchie. Drew got Ursula. Barry got Brendan. Ethan got Lyra, and Grayson got May.

The team listings were as follows:

Team Champion: Grayson A, Candice A, May B.

Team Kanto: Ash K, Misty W, Ritchie H.

Team Johto: Ethan G, Marina C, Lyra S.

Team Hoenn: Drew F, Zoey N, Ursula T.

Team Sinnoh: Paul B, Dawn B, Kenny K.

Team Unova: Trip W, Iris S, Georgia L.

Team Triple B: Barry P, Brendan R, Bianca B.

"Ok so we all have an understanding?" Grayson said after stating and restating the rules. Everyone nodded. "Ok then, summer officially kicks off now!"

"Woohoo! World Tour!"

**_AN: Remember to review._**


	2. Chapter 2: First Stop, Pewter City

**AN: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I last posted anything(especially for this story) but I'm back in gear. The next chapter in Wolf Claw should be ready by the end of this week and Avatar Neos will be updated soon as well. Until then, enjoy the World Tour!**

**World Tour C 2: First Stop, Pewter City**

Grayson and Candice were getting geared up the morning after the party. Grayson was dressed in a red shirt with his family symbol, a black jacket, his red Pokémon belt, slung over his shoulder and around his waist, his red scarf (a gift from Sabrina), white cargo pants and red and black shoes. Candice had on a light blue button down shirt. She had a snow white sweater tied around her waist, an a short black skirt with black boots.

"What Pokémon are you taking, Candice?" Grayson asked from his room.

"Froslass, Abomasnow, Glaceon, Cryoganol, Weavile, and Mamoswine." She responded, walking into his room. "What about you, big brother?"

"Spike, Shade, Draco, X-Ray, G-Bot, and Venus."

"When are we getting May?"

"Let's go now, if you're ready."

"I am. Let's go!"

The two went outside and Grayson summoned his Charizard, Draco. The two boarded him and rode off for Pallet Town where May was staying. When they arrived, they were greeted by Norman, Caroline, and Max who were packing up their car.

"Why if it isn't the Aquarus siblings." Norman greeted. He shook hands with Grayson and hugged Candice. His wife hugged them both, kissing Grayson on the cheek with his. Grayson ruffled Max's hair when he greeted him.

"We're here to pick up May." Grayson stated. "I suspect that you're going back to Vermilion right? Heading back to Petalburg?"

"Why yes. How'd you guess."

"All the gym leaders are going back to their gyms now. The World Tour starts in two days after all." Candice answered.

"Well then shouldn't you be getting to Snowpoint?" Max asked.

"No, Lorelei's filling in my position. I'm traveling with May and my big brother."

"Well, May's up in her room. Head up there if you two want."

The siblings filed into the Brown household. They yelled upstairs for May, getting no response. They ascended the stairs and called for her again, still getting no answer. They knocked on the door labeled "May's room" and were given the same answer, nothing. Grayson turned the knob and walked in to see May dancing around her room with her earbuds in. She was dressed in her red and black bandana with two long tails in the back, a red long sleeved pokemon shirt that showed off her midriff, tight black pants with red Pokéball decals, high black boots, and her bag on her back.

The siblings laughed as she danced around. When the music stopped, she turned to look at the siblings. When she saw them, she blushed madly and shrieked as she hid behind her bed.

"Cute dance, May." Grayson teased. May looked over the bedside at the Aquarus boy, still blushing."

"You ready to go, May?" Candice asked.

"Y-yeah. Um, how much did you guys see?" May was still hiding a bit.

"Let's just say that if we had a digital camera, we would've gotten 1,000,000 hits in one day." Grayson smirked. May looked defeated.

"Don't tell anyone ok? Especially not Max."

"Haha no problem. What Pokémon are you taking May?"

"My main team, Blaziken, Venasaur, Snorlax, Glaceon, Beautifly, and Blastoise."

"Nice. Well let's get cracking. We gotta beat Paul and Trip."

"Well where are we going first, big brother?"

"Viridian right?"

"Nope. Pewter City is our first stop. I have a 50 day plan that cannot get disturbed." Grayson explained. "We'll travel through Kanto, going to Pewter, then Cerulean, then, Vermillion, Celadon, Fuschia, Saffron, Cinnabar, and then Viridian."

"Why such a convoluted route?" May asked.

"I'm not running the risk of running into Ash. I want him to actually make the Tournament portion."

* * *

The rules of the competition are as follows:

first to get 40 adges wins the completion.  
2. All teams start in different locations. No more than two teams in one starting region.  
3. Three people per team. No more.  
4. Teams must elect a team leader.  
5. If two teams meet at any point in the competition, the team leader must battle. It may be a 1 on 1, a 3 on 3, or a full 6 on 6 battle. They decide.  
6. You may go to whatever gyms in whatever order, however, you may not rechallenge any gyms you've beaten.  
7. If you lose a team challenge, you must start all over again in the region you lost in. If you have all eight badges, however, you must rechallenge the eighth gym only.  
8. If it is a draw, neither have to rechallenge any gyms.  
9. You are not allowed to catch any new Pokémon while participating in the Tournament.  
Barry's Ammendment: If you are encountered by a legendary Pokémon, you may add it to your team.  
10. If you do decide to drop out you are allowed back in on the condition that you start all over.  
11. Anyone on the team is eligible for the Tournament, not just the leaders.  
Paul's Ammendment: If a non-leader earns a badge when the leader doesn't, they replace the team leader in status.  
12. Trades between Pokémon and teammates are acceptable.

* * *

"Oh ok. I guess that makes sense." Candice nodded.

"So how are we getting there? On Draco?" May asked.

"On foot!" The girls sweat-dropped at his suggestion. "Haha I'm kidding. Candice would take Draco, I would take G-Bot, and you would take Swellow, May."

"Yeah, we'll get done fast like that." May thought aloud.

"Ok then, let's get going, girls."

The three exited the Brown house. They noticed that the May's family had already departed for Vermillion City. Grayson looked to his Xtransceiver and sent out a message to the other six team leaders, alerting them that he had already left on his trip. Grayson summoned his two Pokémon, Charizard and Golurk. May summoned her Swellow and the three departed for Pewter City.

"So are you guys gonna go for badges?"

"No I'm already a leader." Candice reasoned. "I don't need to get badges."

"You're loss. What about you, May?"

"Maybe. I'll definitely try for the Cascade Badge and the Rainbow badge. They're so pretty!"

"I swear, you're such a girl, May." Grayson chuckled.

"Well I hope you see me that way." She said as she flipped her hair.

Grayson shook his head and looked down from G-Bot's back. He saw the Viridian Forest under him. He looked back a bit to see Viridian City's skyline. They were making very good time. He'd have all the badges in no time.

"Pidgeot!"

All of a sudden, a large, blue and white Pidgeot came from nowhere and knocked Grayson off of his Golurk. He fell from the sky, crashing through the trees below him. When he hit the ground, he groaned, shaking the leaves off of his body. He looked up, but couldn't see past the trees. He looked around and saw many leaves, shrubs, trees, and Pokémon. However, he saw something peculiar in the bushes, a strange glowing pair of eyes. He stood up but before he could approach the bush, the eyes disappeared. Grayson looked at it strangely but then heard the sound of jets. He looked up to see his Golurk parting the trees. May and Candice were behind him, looking down at him.

"Are you ok big brother?" Candice asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He answered. "Can you help me up, G-Bot?" Bot reached his hand down and grabbed Grayson's arm, lifting him onto his back.

"What was with that Pidgeot?" May asked. The flying Pokémon resumed their trip to Pewter City.

"I've no clue. It was weird. While I was down in the forest, I saw these eyes in the bushes."

"Eyes?" Candice entered.

"Yeah. They were red and glowing. It was really weird. They looked like human eyes though."

"That is strange. Maybe that was Pidgeot's trainer?" May thought aloud.

"I don't know. It was an odd looking Pidgeot though."

"Yeah I've never seen that before." The three trainers brooded over the weird event that just transpired. May and Candice then began to discuss other things and Grayson flew ahead. Then, Grayson saw the Pewter City skyline. He saw the museum, a lot of houses and apartments, and his main destination, the Pewter City Gym.

"There it is, ladies, Pewter City." The girls looked ahead to see the dark gray tinted city. Their Pokémon began to land in front of the gym. The gym was large and shaped almost like a boulder. It had a large, slate gray door that was slowly opening. Out walked a tall, tan skinned man with spiky brown hair. He had a high collar, orange and white sleeveless shirt, brown cargo pants, and dark brown boots. He smiled when he saw the blonde trainer.

"Why if it isn't Grayson Aquarus." The man said with a growing smile. "What brings you to my doorstep?"

"You should know, Brock." Grayson responded with his own smile. He and Brock shared an arm hug. "The Pokémon World Tour starts today."

"Ahh of course. Let me guess, you just finished in Virdian?"

"Actually, you're my first stop, Brock."

"Really? Why did you skip Gary's gym?"

"I'll explain after I get my Boulder Badge." Grayson said with confidence. May and Candice smirked at him when he said this. Many people had a deep admiration for Grayson, especially these two. Candice always looked up to her older brothers and May had a thing for guys with power. The Aquarus name held a lot of power.

"Heh heh, we'll see Grayson." Brock led the three into his gym. The three looked around in amazement. The battlefield was covered in boulders and stalagmites. The ceiling had stalactites. There were stands all around, no doubt for the big battles that were showcased at times.

"Welcome to the Pewter City gym everyone!" Brock said with his hands outstretched. "Now, how many Pokémon do you want to use?"

"The standard six of course. Isn't that the rule for gym battles during the Pokémon World Tour?"

"Ahh right. I didn't really read too much into the tournament rules." Brock said sheepishly. The three trainers sweat-dropped at their friend. "Well anyway, you can go to the right side of the field, Grayson. Forrest! I need you to referee this match!" Brock called for his younger brother. A young boy that looked very similar to Brock came out from one of the doors in the back of the gym.

"No problem, bro. Hey guys!" Forrest greeted the traveling trainers. They waved at him. Grayson took his place on the field while Candice and May sat in the stands. Brock assumed his position.

"This will be a six on six battle between the Gym Leader, Brock and the challenger, Grayson. Only the challenger will be allowed substitutions. Are both trainers ready?" Brock and Grayson nodded to Forrest. "Then begin!"

"Let's rock n' roll, Golem!" Brock threw his Pokéball and out popped his Golem.

"Ok, Venus, let's get the ball rollin'!" Grayson threw his Net Ball and a Miltoic came out. His Milotic was shiny, so she had blue head fins and a golden tail.

"I'll start off." Brock stated. "Golem use Sucker Punch!" Golem ran forward, his fist clenched and surrounded in purple light.

"Venus, use Aqua Ring!" Miltoic I surrounded itself with many large, watery rings. The rings then formed a large globe. When Golem approached, it was immediately trapped.

"Now Ice Beam!" Miltoic then exited the globe and froze it with Ice Beam.

"And smash it with Aqua Tail!" Miltoic jumped into the air and slammed it's tail down, crushing the icy ball and sending Golem flying backwards towards Brock. He fell to the ground, severely injured by the barrage of attacks.

"Get up, Golem!" Brock shouted. Golem tried to stand, but fell back down, fainting.

"Golem is unable to battle. The victory goes to Milotic!" Forrest declared. Grayson celebrated, shouting out praises to Venus.

"You did great, Golem. Take a rest." Golem was called back to his Pokéball.

"Ready to give up, Brock?" Grayson taunted from his side.

"Not even close, Grayson. Let's go Kabutops!" Brock then summoned his Kabutops to the field.

"Venus, use Bulldoze!" Miltoic slammed its tail onto the ground and created a small earthquake.

"Kabutops dodge and use X-Scissor." Kabutops jumped into the air and towards Venus. It's blades glowed a light green color and formed an X. It then slashed down, hitting Venus. She rolled back a bit.

"Venus! Are you ok?" Venus looked back to Grayson and nodded, emitting its cry.

"Good on you. Now, Aqua Tail!" Venus rushed forward, it's tail lit blue, and smacked Kabutops into one of the boulders. Kabutops staggered to its feet again.

"Keep it up Kabutops. Use Rock Slide!" Kabutops made the stalactites from the ceiling begin to fall onto Venus.

"Venus, dodge and use Bulldoze again!" Grayson commanded. Venus rolled out of the way of the rocks and slammed its tail into the ground again. This time, Kabutops was flung into the air, hurt by the attack.

"Now another Ice Beam!" Venus shot another light blue beam at Kabutops and froze it in midair. Kabutops fell to the ground, the ice shattering and Kabutops not getting up.

"Kabutops is unable to battle. The victory goes to Milotic!"

"Woohoo! Way to go big brother!" Candice cheered.

"Venus you rule!" May joined in.

"Kabutops, return. You're really giving me a hard time, aren't you?" Brock said with a smile.

"I try my best." Grayson smirked. "Venus you can rest for now." Grayson called his Miltoic back to its Pokéball. "Now, show 'me who's boss, G-Bot!" Grayson summoned his Golurk, standing proudly.

"Ok then. Let's go, Aerodactyl!" Aerodactyl was called out, screeching loudly. "Use Ice Fang!"

Aerodactyl rushed forward, it's fangs giving off a chilly aura.

"Wait for it, G-Bot." Golurk stood its ground. "Now Hammer Arm!" G-Bot's arm glowed white and it slammed its arm down on Aerodactyl before it could bite him. Aerodactyl crashed down hard to the gound.

"Aerodactyl!" Brock shouted. His Aerodactyl slowly rose from the ground. He then shook off his pain and flew high in the air.

"G-Bot, fly up there with him!" G-Bot's legs receded and fire suddenly came from its bottom half. He shot his arms up in a flying position and charged for Aerodactyl.

"Now use Shadow Punch!" G-Bot cocked it's arm back and then shot it forward, bringing a purple outlined fist forward with it. It struck Aerodactyl in the face. Aerodactyl flew back a bit, but regained its composure.

"Hang in there and use Rock Slide!" Brock called. Aerodactyl used the same method that Kabutops used and hit Golurk with the rocks. However, it barely phased the Automaton Pokémon.

"Shoot him down with Charge Beam!" Golurk's eyes shot out a yellow beam and knocked Aerodactyl out of the sky. Golurk landed in front of the downed fossil Pokémon.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. The victory goes to Golurk."

"Way to go G-Bot!" Grayson congratulated.

"Excellent job, Aerodactyl." Brock called him back. "Ok then, you've asked for the big guns. Let's go Tyranitar!" Brock sends out his large Armor Pokémon. As soon as he was summoned, Tyranitar let out a mighty roar and a sandstorm was whipped up.

"G-Bot, use Hammer Arm!" Golurk shot forward in rocket mode with his arm lit. He hit Tyranitar directly,knocking him back a bit. Tyranitar had a large bruise on its chest where it was hit.

"Tyranitar, use Payback!" Tyranitar shot at G-Bot and whacked it with a dark claw, planting G-Bot in the ground. G-Bot let out a groaning sound.

"G-Bot! Can you stand?" Golurk rose to its feet again, much slower than usual however.

"Finish him off, Tyranitar. Use Ice Punch!" Tyranitar's claw let out an icy aura and hit Golurk in the center of his chest, making him fly back and fall down, just short of Grayson. Golurk was finally defeated.

"Golurk is unable to battle. The victory goes to Tyranitar!"

"Way to go Tyranitar! Way to take a hit!"

"You did awesome G-Bot." Grayson called his Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "You've asked for it, Brock." Grayson reached for his special, Yellow and Silver Pokéball. "It's on you Spike!" Grayson's golden and silver Lucario was sent into battle.

"You can do it Spike!" Candice and May cheered together.

"Ahh the infamous shiny Lucario." Brock recognized the Pokémon that defeated his team their last battle. "I've got something for him this time around. Tyranitar, Thunderpunch him!" The Armor Pokémon ran towards Spike, it's hand sparking with electricity.

"Spike, Alpha Barrage!" Spike jumped back and built up a large ball of silver light which he then fired at his opponent in the form of a beam. Tyranitar was pushed back. Spike then advanced quickly, forming a ball of blue energy in his hands. When Spike was literally in Tyranitar's face, he shot him in the chest with an Aura Sphere. Tyranitar was gravely injured and fell to the ground, defeated.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. The victory goes to Lucario!"

"Amazing strength..." Brock commented in awe. He then shook this off and called back his Tyranitar. "Guess I'll have to go with my powerhouse now. Go Rhyperior!" Rhyperior was summoned to the field. The sandstorm was still going on, yet neither Pokémon were effected thanks to their types.

"Rhyperior use-" Brock's command was cut off by the amazing show of strength before him. As soon as Brock began to speak, Spike lifted Rhyperior in the air with his Psychic attack.

"Spike, send him into the ceiling!" Spike shot the heavy Pokémon into the roof of the gym, causing a few more stalactites to fall down. Rhyperior was stuck in the roof at this point.

"Rhyperior! Get yourself down with Avalanche!"

"Spike counter it with Dragon Pulse!" While Rhyperior sent down icy rocks, Lucario melted them with the heat from its Dragon Pulse attack.

"Now get him down from the ceiling with Psychic." Rhyperior was once again moved against his will this time falling to the ground thanks to the Psychic attack. The sandstorm finally subsided and when the dust cleared from Rhyperior, it was clear that he had fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. The victory goes to Lucario." Grayson and Spike looked at each other, offering each other a thumbs up and a nod respectively. Brock, on the other hand, was beginning to gro restless. He only had one Pokémon left. Luckily, it was his strongest.

"I've saved the best for last, Grayson!"

"Bring it on Brock!"

"Oh I will. Onix, let's go!" Brock's large Rock Snake Pokémon was summoned to the battlefield. He let out a mighty roar as he stared down Spike.

"Onix, go underground!" Onix tunneled its way deep into the ground, making Spike lose visual of him.

"Spike track his aura!" Spike closed his eyes, trying to sense for an aura. When he found it, he locked on to it and emitted his cry, alerting his trainer of his discovery. "Now wait until Onix starts to rise, Spike." Spike nodded and focused on the aura.

"Come up now Onix and use Stone Edge!" As Onix started to rise, Spike jumped high in the air. However, he was hit by the rocks of Onix's Stone Edge attack. He fell back to the ground, hurt slightly, but not to badly.

"Spike, keep it together. Focus on Onix and use Aura Sphere!" Spike charged up a large ball of Aura energy, even bigger than Spike himself. He then fired it at Onix, who had no time to dodge or block. The ball exploded on contact, making Onix fall limply to the ground.

"Onix no!"

"Onix is unable to battle. The victory goes to Lucario, which means the winner is Grayson the challenger!" May and Candice cheered together. Grayson ran over to his Aura Pokémon and have him a high-five.

"Awesome job, Spike!" Spike smirked at his trainer and nodded. He then went back into his Pokéball.

"You did amazing Onix, good job." Brock called his final Pokémon back. He walked towards Grayson. "Grayson, you're an amazing trainer and this battle proves it. I'm happy to present you with the Boulder Badge." Brock held out the classic Boudler Badge, however, it had a small golden Pokéball in the center, symbolizing that it is for use in the Pokémon World Tour only.

Grayson took it in his hands. "All right, I got the Boulder Badge!" He held it up as if he was showing it to the world. "I'm one step closer to the championship!" His sister and friend came down to meet him and congratulate him on his amazing victory.

"Great job, big brother! Venus's Ice Beam is perfect!" Candice praised.

"Yeah, and Spike is no joke. He's a powerful Pokémon." May added.

"Thanks you guys." Grayson bowed mockingly. The girls laughed at his antics.

"So what now? Do we start flying again?" May asked.

"Nope. No we go rest at the Pokémon Center. Thank you for the battle, Brock!" Grayson waved at his friend as they exited the gym.

"No problem! Come back anytime!" Brock called with a smile.

* * *

After Grayson checked his Pokémon in to the health center, he and his companions went to their temporary rooms. May and Candice are sharing a room while Grayson gets his own. He showered and got changed into his sleep clothes for the night. Before getting into bed, however, he decided to make a quick phone call. When the other person picked up, they were shocked to see Grayson's face.

"Grayson!? I haven't seen you in forever!" Sabrina shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Sabrina, graduation was last week." Grayson said with a chuckle. "But how have you been."

"I've been great! I miss you Gray." Sabrina said with a small sigh. Grayson smiled back at her.

"I miss you too Bri. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Let me guess, you're in the Pokémon World Tour, competing in Kanto gyms first, and also racing Paul, Ash and the others to see who can get all the badges first."

"You're psychic powers never cease to amaze me." Grayson said with a laugh.

"It was half psychic powers, half because I know you far too well, Gray." Sabrina giggled at the blonde boy. "I should probably get to sleep. I'm gonna get tons of challengers tomorrow so I have to keep on my toes. You should get some sleep too, Gray."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks, Bri. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"I can't wait. Bye Grayson!"

"Bye." The two hung up their Xtransceivers. Grayson crawled into bed and started to drift off, thinking of battle strategies, and how long it was going to take him to get to Saffron City.

**AN: Grayson is going strong in Kanto. Can he keep it up. What will happen between him and Sabrina. What was with that strange Pidgeot and the glowing red eyes. Find out soon! Next Chapter: Cerulean Blues and a Surge of Hope! Remember to review and leave suggestions!**


End file.
